Pergi Memancing
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Untuk mengisi waktu luang, Deidara dan Tobi pergi ke Empang untuk memancing ikan. Ikan apa? Empang mana? Punya siapa? Entahlah, saya pun tak tahu. Maaf, summary nya selalu jelek. RnR Please?


**Pergi Memancing**

By : Chiku Chiku Dei

Genre : Humor / Parody

Rate : K+

Desclaimer : Siapa, ya? Aku lupa *Dicemplungin Mas Kishi ke Empang*

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Aneh, Garing, Renyah (?) De el el

Happy Reading#Itu pun kalau bisa

* * *

Di markas Akatsuki, tempat bagi para ninja criminal kelas S yang berjumlah 10 orang yang biasanya ramai akan aktifitas-aktifitas gaje para penunggunya itu sekarang nampak sunyi senyap, hanya menampakkan-penampakan- 2 makhluk aneh. Yang satu berambut pirang panjang yang tak jelas apa gendernya, atau memang tidak punya gender? Entahlah, saya pun tak tahu, dan yang satunya lagi si anak idiot berwajah lollipop yang keautisannya mengalahkan orang paling autis sedunia.

"SENPAI" teriak Tobi tepat di telinga Deidara

"Woy, nape sih lu, un?. Teriak-teriak di kuping orang, un. Budeg ni kuping,un" ucap Deidara marah karena takut telinganya yang sudah budeg jadi tambah budeg

"Tobi anak baik bosen nih, Senpai. Ngapain gitu, kek"

"Kek, kek. Emangnya gue nih kakek-kakek, un?"

"Loh? Emangnya bukan, Senpai?" tanya Tobi

"Arrgghh. Bukanlah, bego. Gue nih masih muda tauk, kakek-kakek tuh Itachi ama Hidan noh, un" Deidara frustasi, dibuatnya

Itachi dan Hidan yang merasa dibicarakan langsung bersin-bersin di tempat

Tobi Cuma manggut-manggut gak ngerti. "Senpai, mancing yok" ajak Tobi

"Hah? Mancing, un? Ogah, un" tolak Deidara

"Napa, Senpai?" tanya Tobi merasa kecewa

"Gue capek, un" jawab Deidara

"Capek? Perasaan Senpai daritadi cuma duduk -duduk aja disini"

"Enak aja lu bilang, un. Gue tadi habis lari marathon 50 km, terus push up 500 kali *buset*, terus manjat pohon pinang yang tingginya 100 meter, sama makan kerupuk 5 bungkus*kenyang, dong?*" ucap Deidara sangat panjang dan menguras bak mandi, eh, menguras tenaga

"Hah, hah, hah. Capek juga ya ngejelasin segitu panjangnya, un" ucap Deidara kos-kosan, eh, ngos-ngosan

"Benarkah?"

"Bener lah, un"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, un"

"Benarkah?"

Deidara yang tidak tahan akhirnya berbalik

"Woy, lu tuh kalau tanya sekali aja, un. Kagak usah diulang-ulang, un. Mana pertanyaannya sama semua lagi, un. Lu bikin orang marah aja, un" sembur Deidara marah-marah

"Apaan sih, Senpai? Tobi lagi asik lihat Spongebob, nih" ucap Tobi

"Eehhh?" Deidara sweatdrop

Ternyata tadi bukan Tobi, melainkan suara dari Spongebob (Dari dalam tipi, yang episodenya waktu Spongebob belajar seni sama Squidward. Tau episodenya, gak? Gak tau, ya? Oh, yaudah *plak*).

"Film nya bagus loh, Senpai. Spongebob lagi belajar seni sama Squidward. Masa' guru nya kalah sama murid nya" ucap Tobi sekalian promosi film

"Hah? Seni, un? Tentang ledekan, eh, ledakan gak, un?" tanya Deidara antusias. Kalau menyangkut seni *Hah? Seni nyangkut?*, Deidara pasti semangat

"Gak, Senpai. Ini tentang buat patung" jawab Tobi

"Patung nya diledakin gak, un?" tanya Deidara yang (Sungguh mati aku jadi) penasaran

"Gak tuh" jawab Tobi lagi

"Hah? Seni macam apa itu, un?" ucap Deidara sambil berlalu bagaikan angin lalu

Kalau lihat Spongebob sama Squidward jadi inget Tobi sama Deidara, dan kepribadian dan karakter nya (Ini mah satu arti) Squid-Sponge itu hewan, kalau Dei-Tob itu setan *Digeplak DeiTob* eh salah, manusia.

Akhirnya film Spongebob habis. Tobi jadi sedih, Deidara jadi menderita.

"Yah, film nya habis" ucap Tobi sedih

'Kasian deh lu, un' batin Deidara menikmati kesenangannya sesaat

"Senpai, ayo mancing" ajak Tobi lagi

"Kagak, un" tolak Deidara lagi

"Senpai, ayo" ajak Tobi sambil menarik-narik kaki Deidara

"Gue bilang kagak ya kagak, un"

"Hwaaaa. Dei-senpai jahat. Hwaaaa"

"H-ho-hoi, Tobi. Jangan nangis dong, un. Bikin repot aja, un" ucap Deidara berusaha menenangkan Tobi, tapi Tobi menangis semakin kencang

"Hwwwaaaaaa"

"Hoi, Tobi. Lu pilih diem atau gue ledakin, un?" tanya Deidara atau lebih tepatnya, ancam Deidara

"Hwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa"

"Lu maunya apa sih, un?" tanya Deidara akhirnya pasrah

"Tobi maunya…, umm? Senpai maunya apa?" Tobi balik tanya, ini contohnya : ¿

'Arrgghh, nih anak bikin kesel aja, un. Gue jadi geregetan, jadinya geregetan, apa yang harus ku lakukan, un? Geregetan jadinya geregetan mungkinkah aku jatuh cin-, eh, jatuh cinta, un? Sama Tobi? Gak banget, un. Mending sama Author aja, un'

Seketika itu, hati Author berbunga-bunga karena bunga-bunganya udah musimnya mekar

"Tobi mau mancing sama Dei-senpai" ucap Tobi dengan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu nya

"Jangan lihat gue kayak gitu, un" ucap Deidara ngeri lihat Tobi

"Senpai?" ucap Tobi dengan mata nya yang lebar melebihi mata Rock Lee guru dari Guy (Readers : Woy, kebalik, woy)

"Ya, ya. Ayo mancing deh, un" ucap Deidara akhirnya menguruti Tobi, eh menuruti Tobi

"Bener nih, Senpai?" tanya Tobi sekali lagi, bukan yang lain, bukan, tapi yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Author kena genjutsunya Spongebob

"Hmmm" gumam Deidara tidak jelas seperti gendernya

"Yeeeyyyyy. Senpai baik, deh" ucap Tobi senang sambil memeluk Deidara

"Lu tuh muji kalau ada maunya aja, un" ucap Deidara sambil memutar bola matanya 180 derajat (?)

"Hehehe" Tobi nyengir kuda sambil mengusap belakang kepala nya yang gundul

"Udah, lu siapin alatnya aja deh, un" perintah Deidara

"Oke, Senpai" Ucap Tobi sambil bergaya ala Tentara gadungan

1 abad kemudian#lebay

"Tuh anak lama bener sih, un. Gue bisa jamuran nih, un" ucap Deidara yang sudah lelah menunggu Tobi

"Senpai, ayo jalan"

'Akhirnya,datang juga, un'

GUBRAK

"Loh? Senpai, kenapa?" tanya Tobi

"Woy, lu tuh mau mancing apa mau pindah rumah sih, un?" tanya Deidara marah-marah

"Yah mancing, lah. Senpai ini gimana, sih? Belum pikun udah tua, eh kebalik, belum tua udah pikun" jawab Tobi

Deidara gubrak untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Terus lu ngapain bawa-bawa tu pierchingnya Leader-sama, ikannya Kisame, sama benangnya Kakuzu, un?"

"Ini ada manfaatnya loh, Senpai"

"Manfaat apaan, un?"

"Pierchingya Leader-sama nanti kita masukin ke air, nah, nanti kalau kena ikan, terus kita Kuchiyose, deh. Dapet deh ikannya. Ikannya Kisame-senpai ini kan kecil-kecil kayak otaknya Dei-senpai, ini nanti buat umpannya. Benangnya Kakuzu-senpai nanti kita pakai buat mancing. Hebat kan, Senpai?"

"Hebat gundulmu, un?"

"Tobi gak gundul kok, Senpai. Author itu bohong *Hei, apaan, sih?*. Lihat, nih" ucap Tobi sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Tapi tidak bisa, karena rambutnya pendek. Hadeh, udah tahu pendek, masih aja disibakin. Dasar autis

"Lebih bagusan rambut gue, un. Lihat nih, un" ucap Deidara tak mau kalah menyibakkan rambutnya yang panjang dan berkilau bagaikan emas *Emangnya Rapunsel rambutnya emas*. Author pun jadi iri dibuatnya.

"Waaahhh!" Tobi melihat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Udah deh, un. Ayo jalan, un" ucap Deidara mengalihkan dunia ku, eh, mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Oke, Senpai"

Mereka pun pergi ke Empang terdekat (Kenapa harus ke Empang? Bukannya di depan Markas Akatsuki ada sungai? Entahlah, saya pun tak tahu. Mungkin ikannya pada kabur lihat muka anggota Akatsuki yang sangar-sangar itu. Atau, ikannya diungsikan Kisame ke tempat aman biar gak dimakan anggota Akatsuki lainnya? Entahlah, saya pun tak tahu. Hanya MK dan Tuhan yang tahu).

Selang beberapa lama, Tobi dan Deidara sampai di Empang milik Pak Haji Kakashi

"Nah, ini pierchingnya Leader-sama. Ayo kita lempar, Senpai" ajak Tobi

"Kita? Lu aja kali, gue enggak, un" tolak Deidara lagi

"Loh? Senpai kok gitu, sih?" tanya Tobi yang kembali dibuat kecewa

"Yeeh, ini hak gue, un. Terserah gue mau ngapain, un" bela Deidara

"Yaudah, kalau itu bisa membuat Dei-senpai bahagia *Cielah*. Tobi rela ngelakuin apapun" ucap Tobi sungguh-sungguh akan sumpahnya, eh, ucapannya (Eittzzz,ini buka YAOI,oke)

"Gue masih normal, un"

"Tobi juga normal kok, Senpai"

"Ck, udah cepetan, un"

"Hehehe"

Tobi pun melemparkan pierching Pein ke air

Plup… Plup… Plup…

Semua pierching tak berdosa milik Pein (Pierchingnya, bukan Peinnya. Dia mah banyak dosanya *Dirinnegan Pein*) masuk ke dalam air.

Setelah lama menunggu, Tobi pun mengkuchiyose pierching tadi.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

BOFT

Akhirnya, berhasil berhasil berhasil horee, wididit berhasil. Eh? Kok malah larinya ke Dora, sih? Gara-gara readers, nih *Ditimpuk pake sandal* Aww! Sakit ta-Wah! Sandal Swallow keluaran terbaru, terima kasih Readers. Readers : Beda-beda (?). Oke Back To Story.

Akhirnya, Tobi berhasil mengkuchiyose. Tapi karena tidak punya perjanjian kontrak dengan Pierching Pein, maka dia yang sekarang ada di tempat pierchingnya, bukan sebaliknya.

Di tempat lain…..

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" Ucap seorang Shinobi yang wajahnya dipenuhi berlapis-lapis, bahkan beratus-beratus, bahkan berjuta-juta pierching karatan yang kalau dijual di pasar loak sekilo dapat 500 perak yang bernama Pein

BOFT

Saat itu juga muncullah ikan-i-, eh? Ikan?

"Apa-apaan, nih?" tanya Pein dikelilingi beribu tanda tanya ?-999 tanda tanya kemudian-?

'Heh? Ternyata ini hewan-hewan kuchiyose Pein yang katanya hebat … Ini mah di Empang gue banyak' ucap seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pak Haji Kakashi yang tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah ikan-ikan dari Empangnya.

Kasihan sekali kau, Pein. Jalan hidupmu memang semulus wajahmu itu

Oke, kembali ke Empang.

Tobi yang sudah berada di dalam airpun akhirnya tenggelam *Yaiyalah, masa' terbang?*.

Sementara Deidara? Dia sendiri di pinggir Empang menikmati sisa-sisa hidupnya, sampai akhirnya dia sadar, bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Yaitu, patner tercintanya, Tobi *Author diledakin*.

"Eh? Mana tuh anak, un?" ucap Deidara celingukan

"Bbblllppp… Sen-senpai. T-to-tolongggg. Bbblllppp…"

"Lu dimana, un?"

"Bbblllppp… di-dibawah si-sini, Senpai. Bbblllppp"

"Heh?" Deidara terkejut campur kaget campur shock campur es campur (?)

"Lu kok bisa ada disana, un?"

"Bbblllppp… Ini gara-gara pierchinya Leader-sama. Senpai, tolonggg. Bbblllppp…"

'Nyusahin aja nih anak, un. Apa gue biarin aja ya, un? Soalnya kalau kagak ada dia hidupku bisa tenang, un *Yaelah ni orang tega amat, sih?*' batin Deidara sambil menerawang uang, eh, menerawang langit

"SEENNPPAAIIII" teriak Tobi keras mengalahkan kerasnya es di Kutub

"Eh, kodok, un" Deidara latah, eh bukan. Tapi baru saja ada kodok milik Naruto yang melintas didepan Deidara yang diketahui bernama Gama penyanyi 'Satu atau Dua'.

"TOOLLOONNGG" teriak Tobi lagi lebih keras dari yang pertama

"Pegang tangan gue, un" ucap Deidara mengulurkan tangannya

Dan aksi penyelamatan heroic pun dilakukan. Tapi bukannya berhasil, Deidara malah ikut nyemplung ke Empang bersama Tobi. Kouhai dan Senpai memang tak dapat dipisahkan. Susah senang ditanggung bersama (Dei : Hii! Gue mah ogah, un).

"Hwwwaaa. Tolong, un" teriak Dei

"Dei-senpai? Demi nyelametin Tobi, Dei-senpai rela nyemplung ke Empang? Senpai baik banget. Tobi sayang sama Senpai" ucap Tobi seraya memeluk Deidara. Orang lagi kelelep malah peluk-pelukan -_- .

"Ish. Jangan ge'er lu, un. Mana mau gue nyemplung demi lu, un. Gak banget deh, un"

"Senpai kalau bener bilang aja. Gak usah malu-malu" ucap Tobi sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Apaan, un? Gue masih normal, un. Lepasin dong, un. Udah cepetan naik sono, nanti lu kelelep gue yang susah kan, un?"

"Oke, Senpai"

Dengan **sedikit **perjuangan,** sedikit **usaha,** sedikit **kerja keras,** sedikit**- (Readers : Hoi! Daritadi sedikit-sedikit mulu. Maaf para fans *Dilempar gentong*, kalau nanti banyak-banyak bisa-bisa mubazir (Emangnya makanan?) Yuk, kembali ke cerita. Readers : (Ogah-ogahan) yuk)

Akhirnya, kedua setan, eh salah. Akhirnya kedua manusia itu berhasil keluar dari air.

"(Aku)Gila, airnya dingin amat, beku gue, un" ucap Deidara lebay

"Senpai lebay amat, sih. Segitu doang aja beku" ucap Tobi yang tidak menyadari deathglare Deidara

"Eh, hmmm… Ah! A-ayo kita bu-buat pancingan aja, Se-senpai " ucap Tobi gagap

"Udah, gue aja yang buat, un. Kalau lu yang buat nanti tambah sial lagi, un" ucap Deidara

"Yaudah Senpai, nih" ucap Tobi kemudian menyerahkan diri, eh, menyerahkan ikannya Kisame dan benangnya Kakuzu

"Nah, dah jadi, un. Ini buat lu, un" ucap Deidara sambil menyodorkan satu set alat pancing lengkap dengan umpan dan pemancingnya (?)

"Makasih Dei-senpai. Dei-senpai perhatian banget sama Tobi. Jadi (Bikin)malu, nih" ucap Tobi menunduk malu(Maluin), tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Deidara. Dan saat dia mendongak, dia melihat wajah jelek Deidara *Dibom*

"Y-ya-yau(Yau, yau, yau, yau, asik-asik, joss), a-ayo kita lempar, Senpai" Ucap Tobi takut-takut

"Hmmm"

SYUUTTT

Dan pancingan pun dilempar ke air. Sambil menunggu ikan, mereka makan bekal yang mereka bawa. Nasi kucing-nasi bekas kucing-

5 Menit

10 Menit

30 Menit

60 Menit a.k.a 1 Jam

"Hoi, ikan! Lu dimana, sih, un?. Keluar lu, un" ucap Deidara kembali marah

"Senpai yang sabar, dong. Mungkin ikannya masih, kenyang" ucap Tobi berusaha menenangkan pujaan hatinya

"Kenyang, un? Ono-ono wae, un" ucap Deidara memakai bahasa jawa

"Eh? Bahasa apaan tuh, Senpai?" tanya Tobi penasaran bagai arwah penasaran

"Mau tahu, apa mau tahu penyet?" tanya Deidara sambil menyeringai

"Gak jadi deh, Senpai. Tobi dah kapok makan tahu penyet bikinan Dei-senpai" ucap Tobi sambil mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam bersama Deidara

**Flashback **

"Senpai, Tobi laper, nih"

"Laper, un? Makan sono, un"

"Tobi mau tahu penyet, nih, Senpai"

"Bikin aja sendiri, un. Udah, jangan ganggu gue, un"

"Tapi Tobi mau Senpai yang bikinin"

"Ck, kagak, un"

"Dei-senpai, bikinin". ucap Tobi sambil menarik-narik jubah Akatsuki Deidara

"Ck, lu tu ganggu aja, un. Ya, ya, gue bikinin" ucap Deidara menuruti

"Yeeeyyyyyy!" teriak Tobi girang

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

(Ini ceritanya Tobi udah selesai makan dan nemuin Deidara *Emang main petak umpet?*)

"Senpai, makasih, ya. Tahunya enak banget, loh" ucap Tobi sambil mengelus perutnya yang segede gentong yang dilempar Readers tadi

"Hmmm"

"Senpai lagi apa, sih?" tanya Tobi

"Gue lagi bersihin sandal gue, un. Banyak sisa-sisa tahunya, un" ucap Deidara Watados

"Eh? Ja-jadi, Senpai menyet tahunya pakai kaki + sandal?" ucap Tobi nahan ketawa, eh, muntah

"Heh, baru tau, lu, un?" ucap Deidara sambil menyeringai

"Hyaahh, yaikss, hoeekksss, bah, bah, bah, hoeekksss" Tobi muntah sambil menggosok-gosok lidahnya mirip Spongebob

'Hahaha. Rasain lu, un' batin Deidara tertawa. Sangat tidak kul

**End of Flashback**

Dan itulah alasan mengapa Tobi tidak mau tahu penyet bikinan Deidara. Yang lalu, biarlah berlalu. Seperti lagu Masa lalu. Masa lalu, biarlah masa lalu. Jangan kau ungkit, jangan ingatkan Tobi (?)

Mereka kembali menunggu ikan-ikan tersebut memakan umpan mereka.

30 Menit

1 Jam

1 Jam 30 Menit

2 Jam

"Arrgghh. Woy ikan, keluar lu, un. Jangan di dalem air mulu, un" ucap Deidara dengan emosi tingkat Dewa Neptunus (?)

"Gue ledakin aja ya, un. Biar cepet, un" sambung Deidara yang mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung kresek, eh salah. Ke dalam kantung tanah liat miliknya

"Eh, eh. Jangan, Senpai" cegah Tobi

"Napa, un? Biasanya lu seneng liat yang beginian, un?" *Hah? Tobi suka yang begituan? (Lebay mode : on)*

"Iya, sih. Tapi tunggu Tobi pergi dulu, Senpai. Nanti kalau Tobi kena, gimana? Nanti malah panjang urusannya. Senpai mau dimarahi sama Leader-sama? Kalau gak mau ya udah, tunggu Tobi pergi dulu, Senpai. Kalau Tobi udah pergi, baru deh Sen-"

"LU TUH KALO MAU PERGI, PERGI AJA, UN. KAGAK USAH LAPORAN KAYAK GITU, UN" sembur Deidara dengan suara yang menggelegar cetar membahana mengalahkan badai Tropis

"Hehehe. Maaf, Senpai. Kebiasaan"

"Udah cepet pergi sono. Hush, hush"

"Okeee"

Deidara pun melemparkan tanah liatnya ke air

BYYUUURRR

"KATSU"

Ddduuuaarrrrr

Seketika itu, muncullah gelombang air seperti Tsunami yang pernah melanda Jepang. Alhasil, para ikan keluar semua dan klepek-klepek di TKP.

"Tolong, tolong. Tolong kami Kisame-sama" Jeritan minta tolong dari para ikan bagai melodi yang menyayat hati busuk Kisame *Di Samehada Kisame*, para ikan berteriak minta tolong kepada Raja tercinta *Hoeks* mereka, Kisame.

Ditempat Kisame…

'DEG'

"Kenapa, Kisame?" tanya Itachi, patner tercinta Kisame *DiTsukoyomi Itachi*

"Perasaan gue kok kagak enak, ya?" ucap sekaligus tanya Kisame memegangi dadanya yang perih karena menderita penyakit ulu hati *Ditebas Kisame*

"Cuma perasaan lu aja, kali" jawab Itachi

"Iya kali, ya" ucap Kisame mulai tenang

Wah, wah, wah. Kisame tidak tahu kalau sekarang ini rakyatnya dalam bahaya.

Kembali ke Empang…

"Hahaha. Seni adalah Ledakan, un. Tidak ada yang dapat menghancurkan seni ku, un. Termasuk Ikan,un" ucap Deidara yang baru-baru ini bahasanya formal

Plok plok plok

"Yey, Dei-senpai hebat" puji Tobi

"Hmm. Seni adalah Ledakan, un" ucap Deidara bangga

"Dapat banyak ikan nih, Senpai. Tapi gimana bawanya, Senpai?" tanya Tobi

"Hmm…." Deidara tampak berpikir

"AHA!" seru Deidara

"Gimana, Senpai?" tanya Tobi antusias

"Lu ada cara gak buat bawa tuh (bangkai)ikan, un?" tanya Deidara innocent

Tobi sweatdrop

"Yeee. Dikirain Senpai dapat ide" ledek Tobi

"Gak, gue mah dapat ikan, un" ucap Deidara polos

Tobi sweatdrop(Lagi)

"Bawa aja sama burung bikinan, Senpai. Daripada pusing-pusing"

"Hmm… Okelah kalau begitu, un" Ucap Deidara sambil menirukan lagu yang Author gak tau judulnya

Dan mereka pun pulang ke habitat mereka.

Di (Dimana? Dimana? Dimana? Mereka sekarang dimana?) Markas Akatsuki…

"Hoy! Gue pulang" ucap Deidara

"Tobi juga" ucap Tobi ngikut

'Nih anak ngikut aja kerjaannya, un'

"Kemana aja lu berdua" tanya wanita tercantik di Akatsuki (Yo jelaslah, lah. Wong wedok'e mek siji), Konan.

"Dari mancing di Empang, un" jawab Deidara

"Empang mana?" tanya Sasori

"Noh, empang sebelah, un. Punya-, un? Punyanya siapa ya, Tob?"

"Gak tau, Senpai"

"Yaa… pokoknya empang sebelah lah, un"

"Mancing apaan?" tanya Pein

"Mancing ikan, lah, un. Masa' mancing hiu, un *Bukannya hiu itu ikan juga, ya?*"

"Hiu? Mana? Mana?" ucap Kisame terburu-buru hingga menabrak Kakuzu yang sedang merajut asa, eh, bukan ding. Merajut sapu tangan titipan Mpok Shizune

"Ihh, lu tu apa-apaan sih, Kis? Nabrak orang sembarangan" ucap Kakuzu marah

"Sorry, gak sengaja" ucap Kisame

"Mangkannya, jalan tuh pakai mata jangan pakai dengkul" ucap Kakuzu sambil memegang jidatnya

"Dengkul, bukan jidat" ucap Hidan sambil membenarkan tata letak tangan Kakuzu

"O-oh…" ucap Kakuzu tergagap-gagap mengikuti artis idolanya, Aziz Kakap, eh, Aziz Gagap

"Lagian jalan itu kan pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata. Kalau mata itu kan buat lihat" ucap Hidan

"Seperti Sharingan" ucap Itachi memamerkan matanya

"Seperti Rinnegan" ucap Pein tak mau menang, eh, tak mau kalah

"Seperti Tobi anak baik" ucap Tobi tidak nyambung

"Kagak ada hubungannya, Tobi" ucap Sasori

"Eh? Iya, yah. Hehehe"

"Dasar, (un)"

"Hah? I-itu, k-kan?-" ucap Kisame terbatu-batu (?)

"Kenapa, Kisame?" tanya Itachi

"Rakyat-rakyat ku" teriak Kisame histeris

'Hah? Rakyat-rakyat ku, (un)? Sejak kapan si Kisame jadi Raja, (un)?''

"Oh, rakyat-rakyatku yang malang. Maafkanlah daku yang tak bisa melindungi kalian. Hikz…". tangis Kisame dengan mata yang berbeling-beling meratapi nasib rakyat-rakyatnya yang malang karena sering jalan-jalan ke Kota Malang

"Sungguh teganya dirimu, teganya, teganya, teganya" ucap Kisame mengikuti gaya Bang Haji Rhoma Kelapa (?) sambil menunjuk Deidara dan Tobi

"?" sementara yang ditunjuk hanya bingung

"Kenapa lu bunuh mereka semua, hah?" tanya Kisame kasar, lebih kasar dari kulit Readers

"Gue kagak bunuh, mereka, kok, un. Gue Cuma mancing, un. Tanya aja sama Tobi, un"

"Itu betul,tul,tul,tul,tul" ucap Tobi mengikuti gaya pengamen di Pasar Senen

"Mancing? Emang mancing sampai segitunya, hah?" tanya Kisame lebih kasar

"Empangnya gue ledakin, un" ucap Deidara Watados

"Kenapa lu ledakin, hah?" tanya Kisame lebih kasar lagi

"Karena, lebih cepat, lebih baik, un" ucap Deidara sambil berpose ala JK-Wiranto

"Pala lu peyang. Dasar tak berperi ke-ikan-an"

"Kepala gue kagak peyang, un. Author itu bo'ong ,un *Woi, apa lagi seh?*. Lagian, daripada tuh ikan mubazir gak ditangkep-tangkep, mending gue tangkep aja, un. Bener gak, Tob?"

"Bener banget, Senpai. 2 Juta rupiah" ucap Tobi bergaya ala Wendy Catur, eh, Wendy Cagur

"Eh? Mana? Mana? Gue mau, dong" ucap Kakuzu sambil memelas

"Hehehe… I'm Just Kidding, Senpai"

"Yaahhh…, gagal nambah tabungan buat beli uang lagi, nih"

'Hah? Uang beli uang? Sinting nih, orang'

"Hei!, hei!, hei! Kok malah melancong, eh, melenceng, sih, pembicaraannya? Hei Tobi, Deidara, gue belum selesai sama kalian" ucap Kisame sambil mengeluarkan pedang kebanggaannya, SAMEHADA

"Ka-kabur, un" ucap Deidara

"A-ayo, Senpai" balas Tobi

Dan mereka berdua pun kabur

"Hoi, tunggu" teriak Kisame, kemudian menyusul mereka ke akherat, eh, ke luar Markas Akatsuki

Sementara anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala berjamaah

"Udah ah. Mending kita bakar aja nih ikan. Setuju?"

"SETUJU!"

"Ayo berpesta"

"YOSH!"

Dan mereka pun pesta makan ikan

Sementara di atap Markas Akatsuki, tampak 3 orang berkejar-kejaran. Tepatnya, satu orang mengejar, dan dua orang lainnya dikejar

"Tobi, Deidara, tunggu. Gue tebas lu, ya. SAMEHADA!" ucap Kisame mengacungkan telunjuknya, eh, pedangnya

"Hwwwaaa! Tolong, (un)" teriak Deidara dan Tobi

Dan mereka berkejar-kejaran sampai maut datang kepada mereka, eh maksudnya, sampai rasa lelah menghampiri mereka.

**Owari**

Yeeyyyy (Bergaya ala Tobi), akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua ku tentang Akatsuki. Kenapa selalu Akatsuki? Karena mereka itu cocok kalau diejek, dihina, dan dinistakan *Dibantai Akatsuki*. Maaf ya kalau garing dan gak seru. Saya buat fic ini sampai kepala puyeng dan pusing, loh *Gak tanya*. Udah ah, daripada banyak curcol, mending langsung review ya, Minna.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
